Et si tout changeait ?
by Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama
Summary: Vous verrez en lisant ! sera slash comme toutes mes autres fics.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/

* * *

/!\ Grey/Dark Harry

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 **° Sort °**

* * *

 **"** **Et si tout changeait ?** **"**

 **Chapitre 1** **:**

Harry avait vaincu Lord Voldemort depuis deux mois maintenant, et bien qu'il avait cru que tout irait mieux maintenant se n'était pas le cas. Tout le monde s'attendait à se qu'il devienne Auror, qu'il se marie avec Ginny et qu'ils ai 2,5 enfants.

Seulement voilà, depuis la mort du Dark Lord et que le morceau d'âme de celui ci n'était plus en lui, Harry se sentait vide, de plus Ginny, Mme Weasley, Ron et Hermione commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver avec leur conseils ainsi que le fait qu'ils essayaient de le convaincre de devenir Auror et d'épouser Ginny.

C'est une semaine plus tard que Harry découvrit quelques petites choses très importantes. depuis la fin de la guerre il vivait avec Hermione et les Weasley au Terrier, et se soir là il avait comme à son habitude du mal à dormir il tournait et retournait dans son lit, il décida après quelques minutes d'aller à la cuisine pour grignoter un petit quelque chose. En entrant dans la cuisine Harry entendit des voix, celle de Ginny, Mme Weasley et d'Hermione qui discutait, il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça jusqu'à se qu'il entendent son nom prononcer il tendit alors l'oreille tout en restant très discret et écouta se qu'elles disaient.

\- Le Philtre d'Aphrodite ne fonctionne pas, Harry ne m'a toujours dit qu'il voulait reprendre notre relation d'avant la guerre et de m'épouser, comment allons nous faire pour avoir accès aux fortunes Potter-Black si il ne m'épouse pas ! s'écria Ginny en marchant avec agitation devant la cheminée éteinte.

\- Calme toi Ginny, je vais t'aider à préparer de l'Amortentia, tu n'aura plus qu'à lui faire ingérer et le tour sera jouer. Dit calmement Hermione en échangeant un regard exaspéré avec Mme Weasley au comportement de la jeune rousse.

\- Mais et si ça ne fonctionne pas non plus, depuis la mort de Vous-savez-qui il est encore plus bizarre qu'avant, il passe ses journée à ne rien faire et brouiller du noir, il n'a pas signer pour la Huitième année offerte à ceux qui n'ont pas pu faire leur Septième l'an dernier, il n'a pas non plus accepter l'offre de Kingsley pour devenir Auror. Et quand je lui parle de revenir ensemble il me regarde avec un air morne ! S'indigna Ginny en croisant les bras avec un air boudeur.

\- Calme toi Ginny, l'Amortentia fonctionne toujours temps qu'il l'ingurgite régulièrement, Dumbledore nous avait prévenue que tout ça pouvait arriver après que Potter ai tuer Vous-savez-qui. Même si seulement Hermione et Ron savent exactement pourquoi, nous avons un plan, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, on fera en sorte que tu couche avec lui et que tu tombe enceinte, il a toujours voulu une famille, je suis sur qu'il fera la bonne chose et t'épousera quand il apprendra que tu porte son enfant. Dit Mme Weasley.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je m'inquiète pour rien, je deviendrai Lady Potter, et j'aurai accès à toutes ses voutes ! Et dire qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il a plus que cette voute de confiance qu'il utilise depuis qu'il connait notre monde. Se moqua un peu Ginny avec un soupire rêveur en pensent à tout cet argent.

En ayant assez entendu Harry retourna discrètement dans à la chambre qu'il utilisait et calmement d'un coup de baguette rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa malle et la rétrécie puis la rangea dans sa poche, il transplana alors au 12, Square Grimmaurd et appela Kreatur lui demandant de lui trouver tout les livres sur le voyage dans le temps qu'il pouvait trouver, lui indiquant par la même occasion de celer la maison, personne n'était autoriser à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Le vieil elfe de maison s'exécuta sans poser de question et apporta à Harry tout se dont il avait besoin.

Dés lors Harry se plongea dans les livres, puisque sa vie avait été un mensonge, il allait y remédier en revenant dans le temps. Après Deux mois de recherches intensive Harry trouva un rituel de magie noir très ancien qui lui permettrai de revenir dans le corps de ses 11 ans en gardant tout ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs de maintenant, tout se qu'il aurait sur lui serait renvoyer dans le temps avec lui en même temps que sa conscience. Harry pensa alors aux Reliques de la Mort, il ne l'avait dit à personne (heureusement pour lui) mais dés le lendemain de la bataille, la Baguette de Sureau qu'il avait briser en deux et la Pierre de Résurrection qu'il avait laisser tomber dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite s'étaient retrouvées au côtés de sa Cape d'Invisibilité parfaitement intactes, il avait essayer une bonne dizaine de fois depuis de s'en débarrasser, mais celle-ci réapparaissaient toujours à ses côtés. A présent Harry avait tout simplement accepter que les Reliques ne le quitteraient jamais, et qu'il était le Maître de la Mort avec tout se que cela pouvait impliquer.

Harry fit alors des plans, il alla à Gringotts et parla aux Gobelins, qui malgré leur colère contre lui pour avoir voler le coffre Lestranges et détruit un partie de la banque en s'échappant avec le Dragon lui vinrent tout de même en aide. Harry leurs demanda de vider tout les coffres Potter-Black et de mettre leurs contenus dans des malles à plusieurs verrous.

Une fois sa tache à Gringotts terminer, Harry retourna au Square Grimmaurd et demanda à Kreatur d'aller lui acheter tout se qu'il lui fallait pour faire le Rituel Tempus.

Deux jours plus tard tout était près, Harry rétréci donc tout se qu'il avait préparer pour l'accompagner dans le temps et les mit dans ses poches avant d'entrer dans le cercle rituel et de commencer à chanter le sort en latin et graver les runes qui l'enverrai dans le temps.

Une fois les runes graver Harry acheva le chant et dans un flash de fumée noire Harry disparu.

* * *

 **Et oui encore une nouvelle fic, j'ai l'idée dans la tête depuis quelques mois déjà donc j'ai commencer à l'écrire, j'espère que le début vous plait les chapitres 2 et 3 arrivent dans quelques instants. Le chapitre 9 de " Sombre Alliance " est en ligne également.**

 **Biz**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/

* * *

/!\ Grey/Dark Harry

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 **° Sort °**

* * *

 **"** **Et si tout changeait ?** **"**

 **Chapitre 2** **:**

Harry se réveilla comme prévu dans le 31 juillet 1991, le jour de ses 11 ans dans son placard sous l'escalier par la voix stridente de sa tente lui disant de venir préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il vérifia qu'il avait bien tout se qu'il avait prit avec lui pendant le rituel et fut heureux de voir qu'en effet tout avait marcher comme prévu.

Le petit brun sortit alors de son placard et fit comme il lui avait été dit, et cette fois quand on l'envoya chercher le courrier, il cacha sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard dans sa poche avant de retourner donner le reste du courrier à son oncle.

Une fois sa journée de travaille forcer par les Dursley fini, il retourna dans son placard et lu sa lettre la gardant soigneusement, dans la mesure ou il voulait porter plainte pour négligence, et le fait que la lettre soit adresser au placard sous l'escalier l'aidera grandement.

A la nuit tomber, quand les Dursley étaient coucher et dormaient à point fermer, Harry transplana de son placard directement au Chemin de Traverse où il passa à Gringotts pour s'entretenir avec les Gobelins et leurs expliquer sa situation. Les Gobelins acceptèrent bien vite de l'aider en lui ouvrant un compte sous le nom d'Hadrius Black pour que personne ne puisse accéder à se compte mais lui, lui fournissant sa nouvelle clé, ainsi qu'une carte de payement qui fonctionnerai aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu.

Harry partit ensuite à la poste sorcière pour envoyer un Hibou de confirmation à Poudlard, ainsi qu'un Hibou au Services Sociaux Sorciers (SSS) pour porter plainte contre les Dursley ainsi que contre Dumbledore qui l'avait placer chez eux sans jamais vérifier sur lui par la suite.

Le petit brun retourna dans le monde moldu et appliqua un glamour sur lui pour le faire paraitre adulte le temps de louer une suite dans un bon Hôtel moldu. Une fois installer dans sa suite, Harry fila prendre une bonne douche et transfigura l'un des peignoirs de l'hôtel en pyjama de coton bleu pale, puis partie dormir dans l'immense lit King Size.

Le lendemain matin Harry commanda un bon petit déjeuner au service de chambre, puis se prépara pour la journée, aujourd'hui il allait faire du shopping, d'abord dans le monde moldu, puis dans le monde sorcier.

Il passa donc la plupart de la matinée dans divers magasins moldu à s'acheter des vêtements, des chaussures, un iPod, un ordinateur portable et certains articles scolaire : Stylos de différentes couleurs, stylos plumes avec plusieurs paquets de cartouches d'encres de différentes couleurs, des effaceurs, des cahier, des classeurs et des feuilles de papier à classeur double et simple, des stabilos etc...

A midi il retourna à son hôtel où il déposa toutes ses nouvelles affaires moldus, avant de manger un repas léger, puis de se diriger vers le Chemin de Traverse où il fit sa garde robe sorcière complète comme il l'avait fait au matin avec celle moldu, il en profita pour faire faire ses uniformes scolaire également. N'ayant pas besoin d'acheter ses livres scolaires car il les avaient déjà dans la malle qu'il avait ramener de l'avenir avec lui, Harry se dirigea directement vers l'apothicaire où il acheta un kit de potion professionnel, ainsi que divers ingrédients à la fois standards et rares, et 4 boîtes de fioles( 2 en verre, 2 en cristal). Il acheta également plusieurs potions rares et d'autres assez banales. Il passa chez Fleury et Bott où il acheta divers livres sur les traditions sorcières, les lois, l'histoire, les runes et l'arithmancie... il s'acheta également un nouveau télescope, une nouvelle balance et 4 chaudrons différents. Il s'acheta une nouvelle malle à 7 serrures magnifiquement sculpter de serpents et de feuilles de lierres avec différents sorts dessus et son nom graver sur une petite plaque dessus.

Harry passa également par la ménagerie magique où il acheta Hedwige et un petit serpent albinos qu'il nomma Sanguis à cause de ses yeux rouges sang. Il acheta également un belle cage en Or avec un sort d'extension intérieur et un vivarium avec un sort d'extension intérieur et un charme de chauffage, ainsi que plusieurs rat, souris et lapin (tous mort et conservé par des sorts emballer dans des sacs sans font) pour nourrir ses nouveaux animaux de compagnie.

Une fois ses achat finit Harry retourna apparut dans sa chambre d'hôtel et rangea tous ses achats de la journée dans les différents compartiments de sa nouvelle malle à 7 serrures.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 oui je sais il est très court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaît.**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/

* * *

/!\ Grey/Dark Harry

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 **° Sort °**

* * *

 **"** **Et si tout changeait ?** **"**

 **Chapitre 3** **:**

Une semaine plus tard Harry reçu un Hibou des Services Sociaux Sorciers qui l'informait que pour monter un dossier complet, il devait passer une batterie de tests complets chez un Guérisseur de St-Mangouste et qu'un rendez-vous avait été prit pour lui pour le lendemain. Harry se rendit donc à St-Mangouste pour faire tout les tests et en repartit avec une prescription de plusieurs potions pour renforcer son corps, des potion de nutritions à prendre à chaque repas pendant 6 mois et une potion pour réparer sa vue, lui faisant jeter ses lunettes maintenant inutiles.

Le Guérisseur lui assura qu'avec les résultats d'examens, ils étaient sur de mettre les Dursley en prison pour un bon moment pour maltraitance.

Le reste de ses vacances d'été avant sa première année à Poudlard se passa tranquillement, Harry prit l'une des potions qu'il avait acheter chez l'apothicaire, celle ci lui fit pousser les cheveux jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant noir avec des reflets rouge et bleu ondulant joliment, il les coiffa doucement et les attacha en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches lâches encadrant son visage.

C'est un Harry presque méconnaissable qui embarqua dans le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre, cette fois il n'avait pas croiser le chemin des Weasley n'ayant pas empreinté le passage du mur voix 9 3/4 au lieux de ça il avait prit le réseau de Cheminette au " Chaudron Baveur " et était arriver très tôt. Le petit brun s'enferma tranquillement dans l'un des compartiments près de la locomotive et sortie un livre intituler " Etiquettes et Traditions Sorcière" qu'il avait ramener de l'avenir avec lui de la Bibliothèque Black.

Son voyage ne fut pas perturber cette fois, ayant appliquer divers sorts pour ne pas être embêter par quiconque.

Cinq minutes avant l'arrivé à Pré-au-lard Harry se changea et mit son uniforme en soie d'Acromantula puis enleva les divers sort qu'il avait appliquer sur son compartiment, lorsque le train s'arrêta en gare, il fut l'un des premiers à sortir et se dirigea directement vers le côté du lac où se trouvait déjà Hagrid qui appelait les premières années pour les faire embarqués dans les barques pour traverser le lac, ils étaient trois par barque, Harry décida d'embarquer avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabinni. Il se présenta poliment d'une manière très Sang-Pur et commença à faire connaissance avec eux (chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans sa première " vie ") et s'aperçu que malgré leur apparence froide ils étaient plutôt sympa et assez intelligent pour leur âges.

Après se petit voyage à travers le lac, comme dans sa première " vie " c'est McGonagall qui les conduit à la Grange Salle pour le Tri.

Cette fois quand il avança tout le onde dans la Grande Salle fut surpris, tous s'attendant à voir un sosie de James Potter alors que maintenant il ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère (se qui l'arrangeait grandement car il espérait que Snape serait plus gentil). D'ailleurs, en le voyant le regard de Snape était indescriptible, Dumbledore lui avait toujours l'air d'un papy gâteau mais ses yeux ne scintillaient pas et on pouvait y voir de la colère.

Harry se dirigea tout de même vers le tabouret et McGonagall après s'être remis de son étonnement lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

\- Mr Potter, un voyageur du temps mmh ? N'ayez crainte je ne peux pas répéter vos secrets aux autres. Donc, où vais-je vous mettre... pas à Griffondore, je vois que ça ne vous a pas très bien réussi la dernière fois, vous avez donc le choix, Serpentard ou Serdaigle vous avez les capacités d'être très bien dans ses deux Maisons, je vous laisse choisir... Oh, Serpentard hein ? Très bien, si c'est votre choix... SERPENTARD ! Dit Le Choixpeau, criant à voix haute le nom de sa Maison choisis, choquant tout le monde dans la salle.

Harry quand à lui retira le Choixpeau de sur sa tête et le déposa sur le tabouret avant d'aller tranquillement s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, où il attendit tranquillement que Blaise et Théo le rejoigne.

Après quelques minutes tous se remirent du choc de voir le " Survivant " être trier à Serpentard le tri recommença plus calmement, et comme il le savait déjà Théo et Blaise le rejoignirent à Serpentard.

Les autres Serpentards étaient assez méfiants envers Harry, mais lorsqu'ils virent Théo et Blaise à l'aise avec lui, ils se détendirent et le diner commença après le discours de Dumbledore.

\- Vieux taré. Grogna Harry à la fin du discours de bienvenue du vieillard s'attirant des regard appréciateur des élèves de sa Maison.

Après le dîner que Harry passa à faire connaissance avec plusieurs personne de sa maison dans différentes années, les préfets de septième année conduirent les premières années à la salle commune leur transmettant le mot de passe du mois et leur expliquant où était leur dortoir.

Harry constata que le domaine Serpentard était tout à fait différent de celui des Griffondores, tout d'abord chez les Griffons il partageait un petit dortoir avec les quatre autres garçons, chez les Serpents les dortoirs étaient trois fois plus grand et chaque élève avait son espace personnel dans le dortoir avec son lit, son armoire, son bureau, et dans le milieu du dortoir un petit coin salon.

La salle de bain était également immense avec plusieurs salle de douche et vasques personnel avec le nom de chacun d'entre eux sur l'un de leur espace personnel.

Après que tout les Serpentards soi réuni dans la Salle Commune Snape arriva et fit un discours sur l'unité au dans leur Maison, les conflits Serpentard se règle à Serpentard, ils devaient montrer un front unit aux autres Maisons qui se liguaient toujours contre la leurs.

Après se petit discours, Harry et les autres partir se coucher, Harry choisissant le lit qu'il savait avait appartenue à Tom Marvolo Riddle. Depuis son retour il ne se sentait plus vide, le morceau d'âme du Dark Lors étant intact en lui il se sentait mieux que jamais, c'est donc avec un sourire qu'Harry s'endormie dans son lit.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 3, le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture et ne tardera pas à arriver,**

 **n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis,**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/

* * *

/!\ Grey/Dark Harry

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 **° Sort °**

* * *

 **" Et si tout changeait ? "**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla tôt, fit sa toilette et réveilla ses camarades de dortoirs avant d'aller les attendre dans la salle commune lisant un livre pour passer le temps.

Harry était tranquillement installer dans le canapé en face de la cheminée allumer en lisant son livre quand ses camarades d'année arrivèrent, en les voyant Harry se leva, et sortie avec eux pour aller à la Grande Salle le nez toujours dan son livre.

Une fois à la Grande Salle ils s'installèrent tranquillement à leur table et mangèrent leurs petit déjeuner puis leur Chef de Maison le Professeur Snape leurs donna leur planning de cours.

Harry leva alors le nez de son livre et donna un petit sourire à l'homme en prenant son calendrier.

\- Merci. Dit Harry avant de replonger la tête dans son livre avec un petit sourire.

Harry regarda son calendrier et vit qu'il était comme celui de sa première vit, tout ses cours étaient doubler avec les Griffondores malheureusement.

Ce matin il commençait donc par deux heures de Transfiguration avec McGonagall, il fini donc vite fait son petit déjeuner avant de retourner aux dortoir pour prendre ses affaires de cours de la journée, les autres Serpentards de première année le suivant bien vite ayant remarquer qu'il savait très bien se diriger dans le château sans se perdre.

Une fois ses affaires prises Harry attendit ses colocataires calmement puis ils partirent pour la classe de McGonagall. Evidement avec Harry connaissant presque les moindres recoins du château ils arrivèrent en avance et s'installèrent tranquillement, comme dans sa première vie, le Professeur McGonagall était assise sur son bureau dans sa forme animagus.

Dix minutes plus tard les Griffondores de première année débarquèrent bruyamment dans la classe.

Le cours commença après que les Griffondores se soient calmer, comme pour sa première vie pour leur premier cours ils durent transformer une allumette en aiguille. Harry se dit que pour cette nouvelle vie, il allait être le meilleur élève de son année et que Poudlard ai jamais vu depuis Tom Marvolo Riddle.

En effet dans sa " première vie " Harry avait pour habitude de minimiser son intelligence, dans son enfance à cause des Dursley qui ne voulaient pas qu'il ai de meilleurs notes que Dudley (qui était un imbécile notoire et avait des notes déplorables) puis par la suite à Poudlard il le faisait pour ne pas se disputer avec Hermione qui aimait à se vanter d'être la première de leur année à Poudlard, la meilleur élève de Poudlard. Cette fois Harry ne serait pas aussi gentil, et vu qu'Hermione n'était plus son amie et était passé dans la catégorie ennemie et personne à abattre, Harry n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour l'humilier.

Et pour commencer Harry transforma son allumette en aiguille parfaite dés son premier essai, McGonagall qui observait les progrès de la classe le félicita et lui accorda 15 Points lui disant par la suite d'essayer de modifier l'apparence de l'aiguille, lui donner plus de détails la faire en un autre métal etc...

Harry fit se que lui conseilla McGonagall avec un petit sourire quand il vit la tête que faisait Hermione, en effet celle-ci le fusillait du regard en s'énervant sur son allumette, il sourit encore plus quand lorsqu'il métamorphosa son allumette en une aiguille d'or blanc avec de minuscules gravures de serpents dorés, celle-ci s'énerva encore plus et finie par mettre le feu accidentellement à son livre. McGonagall éteignit le feu d'un petit **° Aguamenti °** et d'un simple **° Réparo °** le livre était de nouveau comme neuf, malheureusement pour elle avec cette petite erreur de parcourt elle fit perdre 10 points à Griffondores car elle n'était pas assez concentrer sur son travail et aurait pu causer de grave dommage.

Après les deux heures de Transfiguration se fut deux heures de Botanique avec le Professeur Chourave, se cours fut très vite expédier pour Harry ayant l'habitude de prendre soin du jardin de sa tante Pétunia, il savait qu'il avait la main verte, autant que Neville qui était déjà un passionner de cette activité.

Le reste de la première semaine de cours se passa merveilleusement bien pour Harry et les autres Serpentards, en effet tout au long de la semaine il avait fait gagner une centaine de points à sa Maison et les autres Serpentards autant dans son année que dans les années supérieurs étaient maintenant très heureux de l'avoir dans leurs Maison.

Contrairement à sa " première vie " son premier cours de potions se passa très bien, en effet le Professeur Snape ne s'acharna pas sur lui mais plutôt sur Ron qui évidement ne savait absolument pas les réponses aux questions que posaient le Professeur, demandant si quelqu'un connaissait les réponses, Hermione levait sans arrêt la main en s'agitant pour attirer l'attention de Snape sur elle, mais le professeur l'ignora et désigna plusieurs élèves de Serpentard qui avaient lever leurs mains pour signaler qu'ils connaissaient les réponses dont Harry pour donner les réponses, faisant gagner un cinquantaine de points à Serpentard.

Le cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal (DCFM) fut comme dans sa "première vie" une blague totale, en effet QuirellMort (nom que Harry avait affubler le Professeur posséder par Voldemort) était le même que dans sa première vie, ennuyeux à mourir, puant l'ail et bégayant tellement que ses cours n'étaient pas compréhensible.

Puis vint le cours premier cours de Vol avec Mme Bibine qui se déroula comme la première fois à ceux-ci près que se fut Harry qui récupéra le Rapeltout de Neville avant Malfoy, et le lui renvoya avec Hedwige le lendemain matin avec un message de faire plus attention à ses affaires.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 4, le 5ème suit dans quelques instants.**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/

* * *

/!\ Grey/Dark Harry

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 **° Sort °**

* * *

 **" Et si tout changeait ? "**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Le reste du mois de septembre se passa tranquillement pour Harry, c'est à la première semaine d'octobre que le petit brun se trouva très ennuyer, en effet un matin le professeur Snape approcha Harry et lui demanda de le suivre.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal Professeur ? Demanda Harry avec un petit air confus.

\- Non Mr Potter, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, mais le Directeur exige votre présence pour un entretien dans son bureau. Répondit le Maître des potions.

\- Mais pourquoi veut il me voir, est ce habituel pour lui de convoquer les premières années ? continua à questionner Harry sachant très bien que non se n'était pas habituel, et que le vieux cinglé voulait sans doute savoir pourquoi Harry avait cette apparence et pourquoi il avait atterrit à Serpentard à la place de Griffondore.

\- Non Mr Potter ce n'est pas habituel, et je ne sais pas pourquoi le Directeur veut vous voir. Répondit Snape avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Resterez vous avec moi Professeur ? Demanda Harry avec un air inquiet en agrippant la manche de robe de l'homme le regardant avec espoir l'air toujours angoisser, il ne voulait pas rester seul avec Dumbledore, même avec ses pouvoirs pleinement développer de son avenir 17 ans, son corps était celui d'un fragile garçon de 11 ans et il n'avait pas confiance dans le vieux fou ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour ne pas essayer de l'ensorceler pour son propre bénéfice.

\- Bien sur Mr Potter si vous voulez que je reste avec vous, comme votre Chef de Maison j'en ai le droit. Répondit Snape les yeux s'adoucissant en voyant l'inquiétude dans les grands yeux verts du garçon qui ressemblait tant à sa meilleur amie Lily.

\- Merci Professeur. Murmura Harry en souriant à l'homme d'un air soulagé se cramponnant à son bras, intérieurement étonner que l'homme austère ne se dégage pas de sa prise.

Arriver à la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur le Maître des Potions dit rapidement le mot de passe " Snickers " puis frappa à la porte du bureau.

\- Entrer Severus, Harry. Appela la voix de Dumbledore de l'intérieur du bureau.

\- Bonjour Directeur. Dit Snape alors que Harry était à moitié cacher derrière lui.

\- Bonjour. Marmonna Harry en observant Dumbledore avec attention.

\- Vous pouvez nous laissez Severus, assied toi Harry. Dit Dumbledore.

\- En fait Directeur, Mr Potter a exprimer le souhait que je sois présent en temps que son Chef de Maison. Déclara le Professeur Snape alors que Harry continuait à se cacher derrière lui.

\- Oh, bien sur. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, mais les yeux bouillant de colère.

Le Professeur Snape transfigura les deux horribles fauteuils des invités en confortables fauteuils baroque rembourrés, et tira doucement Harry de derrière lui pour le faire s'installer dans celui de gauche alors que lui même prenait celui de droite.

\- Alors Harry, te plaît tu à Poudlard, les Serpentards te traitent bien ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un air de gentil grand-père.

\- Oui Monsieur, j'aime beaucoup Poudlard et mes camarades de Maison me traites très bien, je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis. Sourit Harry en prenant un air timide.

Et cela était vrai, la plupart des Serpentards avaient compris que Harry n'était pas le "Sauveur" que tout le monde attendait lui d'être et était beaucoup plus Sombre que Lumière. Les livres qu'il lisait en était la preuve, car en effet Harry pouvait souvent être vu lisant divers livres Sombres (ramener avec lui de l'avenir de l'immense bibliothèque de la famille Black) assis dans un fauteuils ou canapé dans la salle commune près de la cheminée. Et ses lecture avaient attiré l'attention de beaucoup d'années supérieurs de sa Maison et il était très vite devenu ami avec bon nombre d'entre eux : Marcus Flint qui malgré ses airs de descendant de Troll était en fait très intelligent et facile vive lorsqu'il vous appréciait.

Adrian Pucey qui était incollable en politique magique et qui quand il apprit que Harry avait été envoyer à des moldus abusifs s'était fait un devoirs de l'aider à apprendre autant de chose sur les lois de leurs monde qu'il le pouvait.

Terence Higgs avec qui il discutait souvent de Quidditch et son intention de tenté d'entrée dans l'équipe la prochaine année et d'être le futur attrapeur de Serpentard (la place de Higgs) à la place de l'aîné qui serait diplômé à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Et bien d'autres Serpentards étaient devenu ses amis ou au moins des alliés, bien sur Blaise et Théo étaient ses amis les plus proches étant dans son année.

-Oh, en es-tu sur, j'aurais penser que tu préfèrerais être à Griffondore dans la Maison de tes parents. Dit Dumbledore.

\- Je ne connais rien sur mes parents Monsieur, comment pourrais-je savoir dans quel maison ils étaient ? De plus je ne suis ma propre personne pas une réplique de mes parents, je pense que le Choixpeau m'a bien répartie, je trouve les Griffondores très bruyant, grossiers, peu studieux et très peu soigneux. Déclara Harry avec un très grand sérieux.

\- Harry, j'ai également été informer se matin par un courrier que tu avais porter plainte contre ta famille moldu et ton tuteur magique pour négligence et maltraitance; Tu sais Harry se n'est pas très gentil de raconter des mensonges. Dit Dumbledore avec un air moralisateur, et cette phrase énerva énormément Harry qui laissa instantanément tombé sa façade de petit garçon timide et naïf.

\- Oui Mr Dumbledore ce n'est pas très gentil de raconter des mensonges, vous devez en savoir un rayon là dessus, après tout d'après vous depuis la mort de mes parents je suis choyer et heureux avec ma gentille famille moldu étant traiter comme un prince sachant tout sur ma célébrité dans le monde sorcier et étant éduquer magiquement par des tuteurs priver digne de confiance. Etonnant tous se que vous dites savoir sur moi alors que vous n'êtes jamais venue vérifier si tout se que vous avez dit était vrai n'est ce pas. Dites moi Mr Dumbledore de nous deux qui est le menteur ? Le garçon de 11 ans qui a porter plainte au SSS et qui a passer des examens à St-Mangouste et a des preuves pour étayer se qu'il dit où le Directeur d'école accessoirement tuteur magique du garçon de 11ans qui n'a jamais vérifier sur le dit garçon et qui dit joyeusement à tout le monde que tout va bien. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je crois qu'au vu des faits, de nous deux le menteur c'est vous. Dit froidement Harry en fixant le vieil homme avec haine.

Le petit discours de Harry eut pour effet de choquer profondément les deux adulte dans le bureau.

Pour Snape s'était la désillusion, sa foie en Dumbledore venait de s'écrouler, jamais plus il ne ferait confiance à la parole du vieux sorcier.

Dumbledore lui s'aperçu que tout ses plans (déjà revues et remanier depuis que Harry était un Serpentard et non un Griffondore) était maintenant totalement inutiles et que le garçon était totalement perdu pour lui et sa cause, se faisant le vieux sorcier dans un sursaut d'espoir leva sa baguette pour effacer la mémoire du garçon et du professeur de potions.

\- Je ne ferait pas ça si j'étais vous. Dit Harry. Après tout se serait vraiment dommage de rajouter agression magique sur un mineur à votre dossier, car voyez vous je suis sur que le Baron Sanglant se fera un plaisir d'aller avertir quelqu'un de tout ça. Continua il en indiquant le fantôme de Serpentard qui se tenait juste derrière du Directeur d'école avec une expression encore plus sévère qu'à son habitude sur son visage fantomatique.

\- En effet jeune Mr Potter, je suis certain que les divers portraits ici présent ayant un double aux Ministère ou dans leurs maison de famille sont également prêts à faire de même, prêts à avertir quiconque en cas d'un faux mouvement de notre très estimer Directeur Dumbledore. Acquiesça le Fantôme sa voix tenant de la moquerie en fin de phrase.

Sous la menace Dumbledore abaissa sa baguette l'air totalement défait.

\- Je ne suis pas une arme Dumbledore, et même si je l'étais, je ne suis certainement pas la votre. Dit moqueusement Harry en fusillant le vieil homme du regard.

Puis le petit brun se leva tranquillement de son siège, le Maître des Potions suivant le pas rapidement, se dirigeant vers la porte le petit brun s'arrêta au pas de la porte et se retourna lentement.

\- Oh, et avant que j'oublie s vous pensez à faire quoique se soit au professeur Snape pour se qu'il a entendu, je peux vous assurez que vous le regretterez Dumbledore. Après tout, personne ne touche à mon professeur préféré ! prévint Harry avant de prendre la main du Maître des Potions hébéter et de le conduire hors du bureau du Directeur.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère que ses deux chapitres vous ont plus,**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/

* * *

/!\ Grey/Dark Harry

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 **° Sort °**

* * *

 **"** **Et si tout changeait ?** **"**

 **Chapitre 6** **:**

C'est un Severus Snape choquer que Harry entraina jusqu'à son bureau professoral où il le fit s'asseoir avant d'appeler un elfe de maison pour leur servir une tasse de thé.

Après quelques minutes ou son professeur se remit de son choc, Harry décida qu'il allait raconter sa « première vie » à l'autre homme, sachant que celui-ci serait toujours de son côté.

\- Professeur, je vais vous raconter une histoire, et pour être sur que tout se que je vous dis est la vérité je vais prendre un vœu magique : « Moi, Harry James Potter, jure sur ma Magie que tout se que je vais dire à Severus Tobias Snape dans l'heure qui suit est la vérité, qu'il en soit ainsi ! » Jura Harry et un lien magique d'or les entoura tout les deux, prouvant la validité de son vœu.

\- Très bien Mr Potter allez-y. Dit simplement le Professeur toujours légèrement choquer et déstabiliser.

Harry commença donc par raconter son enfance à son professeur, puis enchaina tranquillement sur ses années à Poudlard, la guerre et comment il avait marché dans toutes les combines de Dumbledore.

\- Deux mois après avoir vaincu Voldemort j'ai surpris une conversation entre Mme Weasley, Ginny et Hermione. Apparemment elles et mon meilleur ami étaient dans le coup avec Dumbledore et prévoyait un vole de ligné, Ginny avec l'aide de sa mère et de ma meilleure amie me nourrissait de philtre d'amour depuis des années sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. J'ai appris également que j'avais plus que ma voute de confiance et que j'étais Lord Potter-Black. Après avoir assisté à cette petite conversation, je suis partie discrètement et suis allez au Square Grimmaurd et ai verrouillé les quartiers pour ne laisser passé personne sauf moi et mes elfes de maison. Par la suite j'ai passé deux mois à faire des recherches que j'aurai du faire bien avant sur le monde magique, les coutumes de Sang-Pur, les Anciennes Façons, j'ai tout trouvé dans la grande bibliothèque des Black, en creusant dedans je suis tombé accidentellement sur un ancien rituel de magie noire qui renvoyait la conscience d'une personne dans le passé dans son ancien corps avec toutes ses possessions personnel du moment qu'elles étaient sur lui. Alors j'ai fait des plans, l'un de mes elfes de maison à acheter tout le matériel pour faire le rituel, j'ai été à Gringotts, les Gobelins m'ont fait passer un test de lignage et les vérification spécifique pour tout Lord pour vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas mit sous compulsions etc.… et nous avons justement découvert que j'avais été doser avec non seulement des potions d'amour mais également des potions de fidélités, et de modification du comportement par les Weasley et Dumbledore, et donc avec l'aide des Gobelins j'ai vidé toutes mes voutes et les ai transférer dans des malles à plusieurs serrures que j'ai rétrécis et gardé sur ma personne, une fois tout ce que je voulais avec moi dans ces malles, j'ai attendus la bonne phase de la lune et j'ai fait le rituel qui m'a envoyer comme prévu dans le corps de mes 11 ans dans le passé, pile poil le jour de mon anniversaire mais cette fois, j'ai cacher ma lettre de Poudlard, à la nuit tomber une fois les Dursley endormies j'ai transplaner au Chemin de Traverse et me suis dirigé directement à Gringotts pour mettre mes affaires en ordres avec les Gobelins, ai envoyer une lettre au SSS, puis je suis retourner dans le monde moldu revêtu d'un glamour me faisant ressembler à une personne adulte de petite taille et ai prit une chambre dans un grand Hôtel. J'ai passé le reste des vacances d'été avant de venir ici à profiter de la vie, faire les magasins, m'acheter enfin tout se dont j'avais rêvé avoir dans ma « première vie » sans jamais l'obtenir, avoir des rendez-vous avec le SSS et à St-Mangouste pour vérifier mon état de santé. Fini tranquillement le petit brun.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça ? Demanda calmement le professeur en essayant d'analyser toute cette situation qui même dans le monde magique était sacrément loufoque.

\- Parce que je vous fais confiance, vous avez toujours veillez sur moi, même si vous ne m'aimiez pas dans ma « première vie », vous m'avez toujours protégé. Je sais que c'est du en partie à cause du vœu incassable que Dumbledore vous a forcer la main à prendre de toujours me protéger, mais je sais aussi que s'est parce que ma mère était votre meilleur ami quand vous étiez jeune et que malgré votre amitié cassé à cause de paroles malheureuse dites dans une mauvaise passe, vous aimiez toujours ma mère, oh, pas romantiquement comme le croit Dumbledore, mais plutôt comme une sœur. Dit Harry. Elle ne vous en veut plus vous savez, elle a vu tout se que vous avez sacrifié pour elle et combien vous culpabilisez depuis sa mort, avec la pierre de résurrection je peux l'appelé pour que vous lui parliez quand vous voulez, mais pas trop souvent et pour de petites périodes de temps, car elle n'appartient plus à notre monde. Continua-t-il en voyant le regard de culpabilité sur le visage de l'homme à la mention de sa défunte mère.

L'homme fit un sourire triste au petit brun en faisant un minuscule signe de tête en accord.

\- Voulez vous que je l'appel maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, non, pas pour le moment, je crois qu'il faut d'abord que je digère toutes ses informations, mais j'aimerai pouvoir lui parler un jour. Répondit le Professeur.

\- Bien sur Monsieur. Sourit le petit brun.

\- Que comptez-vous faire dans cette nouvelle vie ? Demanda Severus après un petit moment de flottement ou tout deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensés.

\- J'ai toujours été manipulé dans ma « première vie », pour celle-ci rien de tout ça ne se produira jamais pour moi, pour neutralisez les potions de compulsions j'ai acheté un bracelet charmé à l'Allée des Embrumes qui les neutralises et qui détecte également les poisons et philtres d'amour, pour les poisons il devient noir et pour les philtres d'amour, rouge. Commença Harry. Et pour se qui est de la guerre, je pense sérieusement à me ranger du coté de Tom, je sais déjà que Ginny va récupérer le journal de Tom à cause de Lucius Malfoy, et je pense sérieusement à ne pas interférer avec se qui va se passez cette fois, ensuite je vais m'arranger pour que l'Horcruxe du journal fusionne avec l'âme principal errante de Voldemort et le tour est jouer, maintenant ne me reste qu'à trouver comment je vais pouvoir faire tout ça. Soupira ensuite Harry avec une petite moue sur son visage.

\- Vous allez vous ranger du coté de l'homme qui a tuer vos parents ! Cria presque Severus.

\- Non, je vais me ranger du coté de Tom, ok déjà à 16 ans il était un psychopathe, mais au moins il avait de bonne idée et était encore sain d'esprit… enfin aussi sain d'esprit que peut l'être un psychopathe. Dit Harry avec un petit air penaud sur sa fin de phrase.

\- Le Dark Lord n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil Harry, il ne va pas t'écouter lui dire que tu veux te ranger de son coté, il va te lancer un sortilège de la mort avant que tu ais dit Quidditch. S'énerva Severus en faisant les 100 pas dans le bureau.

\- Vous oubliez qu'en ce moment même l'âme principal est accrochée à la tête du Professeur Quirrell, je peux peut être commencé à parler avec le professeur et Voldemort entendra tout. Je peux faire en sorte qu'il m'écoute et puis, la dernière fois qu'il a essayé de me faire du mal tout en possédant le professeur, Quirrell a fini en cendre et Voldemort par errer et pour en revenir à posséder des petits animaux alors ça ne coute rien d'essayer non, en plus je peux toujours glisser dans la conversation que je suis son Horcruxe et hop il ne me fera pas de mal. Dit Harry toujours aussi calme.

Severus resta coi devant le garçon avant de secouer la tête d'incrédulité et de se rasseoir et de se servir un verre de Fire Whisky qu'il convoqua d'un simple geste de baguette. Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, sachant que toutes ses nouvelles pouvaient avoir choqué l'homme à l'os.

\- Bien, je vais y aller j'ai cours de Transfiguration dans une demie heure, à plus tard Professeur, on se voit en classe tout à l'heure. Dit Harry en se levant.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 6 tant attendu, le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture et une mise à jour de "Sombre Alliance" est à suivre dans la journée.**

 **Biz à vous tous,**

 **Lily.**


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/

* * *

/!\ Grey/Dark Harry

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 **° Sort °**

* * *

 **"** **Et si tout changeait ?** **"**

 **Chapitre 7** **:**

Ce jour là à la fin du cours de potion, Severus réussi à convaincre Harry d'attendre un peu avant de parler à Quirrell, il voulait faire quelques recherches pour que cette rencontre puisse ce faire en toute sécurité.

Par la suite Severus passa un mois entier à faire des recherches dans divers livres, aussi bien de Magie Blanche que de Magie Noire, et trouva un sort de Magie Noire interdit dans les années 1800 car le sort nécessitait du sang (même si très peu), il avait été inventé pour les réunions de guerre entre deux camps opposés, le sort était en trois partie mais assez simple : Tout d'abord le sort devait être attaché à une Pierre d'Onyx, puis la Pierre devait être infusé dans une potion pendant quinze jours, une fois les quinze jours passer la Pierre était prête à être utilisée, la troisième étape devait être faite lors de l'utilisation, où une goutte de sang de chaque participant à la réunion devait être déposer sur la Pierre (volontairement ou non) la Pierre d'Onyx ensorceler avait une portée de 500 mètres et ne touchait que les personnes dont le sang était présent sur la pierre.

Severus prépara donc le tout puis chercha un moyen d'obtenir le sang de Quirrell. Ce n'est qu'en début Décembre que l'occasion se présenta, en effet Severus avait suivit Quirrell jusqu'au troisième étage où Fluffy était, et l'homme posséder se fit mordre par le chien à trois têtes laissant une petite trainer de sang lorsqu'il fuit en entendant un bruit suspect (qui n'était en fait que Peeves poursuivant Miss Teigne dans le couloir adjacent). Une fois Quirrell partie, Severus se précipita pour récupérer le sang grâce à un sort et le mit dans une petite fiole en verre incassable.

Après avoir eut le sang de Quirrell, il prévint Harry et tout deux se mirent d'accord sur un plan d'action. Tout d'abord, Severus voulait être présent lors de cette réunion, ensuite ils attendraient jusqu'aux vacances d'hiver où seul quelques étudiants et professeurs seraient présent. Severus inviterait Quirrell dans son bureau sous prétexte de lui prêter un livre de DCFM et Harry attendrait dans la petite réserve dans le bureau que les deux entre et ferme la porte pour déposer le sang de Quirrell, celui de Severus et le sien sur la Pierre qui une fois activer fonctionnerait pendant 48 heures.

En attendant, Harry pensa longuement à se qu'il allait dire à Voldemort, il doutait que le Dark Lord le croit même s'il prêtait un serment Magique, peut être qu'en lui montrant des souvenirs dans une pensine, oui, et de plus il serait en mesure de voir lui-même qu'Harry est son Horcruxe, l'empêchant ainsi de le tuer surtout que le petit brun est également le Maître de la Mort grâce au trois Reliques faisant de lui un être immortel, assurant ainsi l'immortalité de Voldemort même si Dumbledore trouvait la majorité de ses Horcruxes, celui en Harry serait toujours en sécurité.

Les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent rapidement et Harry prit également le temps d'acheter des cadeaux de Yule pour Severus et ses amis Serpentards.

Pour Blaise il acheta des chocolats fourrés au caramel et une belle dague ayant la poignée incrustée d'améthystes (la même couleur violet que les yeux de Blaise (à cause de son héritage de créature)), pour Théo il acheta des chocolats fourrés au café ainsi qu'un livre sur les Créatures Magiques rares, ses autre amis étant pour la plupart dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, Harry décida de leur acheter des Balais Nimbus 2000 et une boite d'assortiment de chocolats à chacun.

Pour Severus, Harry se rendit discrètement dans la Chambre de secrets et réussi à parler au Basilic qui hors du contrôle du Dark Lord était d'assez bonne compagnie, et lui demanda poliment un peu de Venin et d'anti-Venin, il acheta également pour l'homme un assortiment de chocolats fourrés avec différentes liqueurs.

Au dernier moment, le petit brun décida qu'il allait également faire un cadeau au Dark Lord, un peu en signe de bonne foi. Donc Harry décida de sortir de l'école la nuit avant le départ en vacance des autres élèves et d'aller à la grotte où le faut Horcruxe Médaillon était et de le sortir pour le donner à Kreatur en échange du vrai.

Pour la personne qui devait ingérer le poison, Harry se décida sur Mme Figgs, après tout, la femme savait de la maltraitance des Dursley sur lui et n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider donc Harry décida que la vieille Cracmol méritait son sort. Le petit brun kidnappa donc la Cracmol assez pacifiquement en lui lançant un Imperium avec la Baguette de Sureau et les transplana devant la grotte il s'entailla un peu la main et badigeonna la roche avec son sang faisant apparaitre la porte, une fois dans la grotte et devant le bol remplis de poison, Harry ordonna à la vieille femme de le boire, se qu'elle fit sans aucune résistance. Une fois le bol vide, Harry prit le faux Horcruxe Médaillon et partie tranquillement comme il était venu, relâchant Mme Figgs de l'Imperium et la laissant à son sort, pour les Inferis.

Une fois ça fait, Harry transplana au Square Grimmaurd et entra tranquillement, les quartiers protecteurs de la maison le reconnaissant comme du sang des Black (par sa grand-mère paternel Dorea Potter née Black) et comme le Lord de la famille (Sirius étant destituer du titre à cause de son emprisonnement). En entrant dans la maison il appela directement Kreatur, lui ordonnant de lui apporter le Médaillon que son Maître Regulus lui avait confié, l'elfe s'exécuta sans poser de question mais avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté.

En échange du Médaillon le petit brun lui donna le faux de Regulus, faisant l'elfe de maison tout de suite beaucoup plus accueillant envers son nouveau Maître, et jura d'être un bon elfe de maison pour son nouveau Maître. Harry ordonna donc à Kreatur de remettre la maison en état, de tout rénové et de nettoyer. Une fois ses ordres donné, Harry retourna à Poudlard avec le Médaillon Horcruxe cacher en toute sécurité autour de son cou.

De retour à l'école, le petit brun partit tranquillement se coucher, se demandant comment la rencontre avec le Dark Lord prévu dans la semaine allait se passé.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 7 de cet fanfic j'espère qu'il vous plait, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture.**

 **biz à vous tous,**

 **Lily.**


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/

* * *

 **/!\** Grey/Dark Harry

Bashing : Dumbledore, les Weasley (avec quelques exceptions, Bill, Charlie, Fred et George sont tous des bon gars), Hermione etc...

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 **° Sort °**

* * *

 **"** **Et si tout changeait ?** **"**

 **Chapitre 8** **:**

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, la plupart des élèves étaient partis pour les vacances d'hiver, seul quelques uns restaient dans chaque maisons, et tous les préparatifs pour la rencontre avec QuirrellMort étaient prêts.

Harry était donc tranquillement en train d'attendre dans la réserve personnelle de Severus que celui-ci arrive avec leur invité.

La première partie de leurs plan se déroula donc comme prévu, jusqu'à se que Harry se dévoila, Quirrell avait d'abord l'air déconcerté puis Voldemort prit visiblement le contrôle du corps de l'enseignent de DCFM, heureusement Severus avait déjà réussi à faire boire du thé lasser d'une puissante potion calmante à Quirrell, laissant le Dark Lord assez calme et groguie pour laisser Harry parler et assez lucide pour comprendre tout se qui était dit.

\- Bonjour Voldemort, comme vous le savez je suis Harry Potter, mais pas celui que vous croyez, je vais tout vous expliquez. Commença Harry en prenant un siège à coté de Severus acceptant une tasse de thé à la Menthe que l'homme lui tendit, puis fit se même serment qu'il avait prêté à Severus lorsqu'il lui raconta tout.

Harry commença donc le récit de sa première vie, en hésitant légèrement sur les passages susceptibles d'énerver le plus le Dark Lord. Lorsqu'il arriva au passage de la chasse aux Horcruxes Voldemort même sous la potion calmante commença à être agité, le petit brun précipita donc son récit, lors de l'aveu de Harry qu'il avait été un Horcruxes vivant le visage du Dark Lord prit un air incrédule, au moment ou Harry avait finit son récit par son retour dans son corps de 11 ans le jour de son anniversaire, l'effet de la potion calmante s'était totalement dissipé mais l'homme restait calmement assis à observer Harry et Severus.

\- Vous êtes donc l'un de mes précieux trésors. Il semble que je doive changer tout mes plans vous concernant Mr Potter, vous devez être soigneusement protégé. Dit Voldemort après un long moment de silence tendu avec un air profondément pensif sur le visage de Quirrell. Pour ce petit plan que vous avez avec mon Horcruxe journal, je crains que je doive y mettre un terme, si ça vous rassure une fois la Pierre Philosophale en ma possession je récupèrerais le journal chez Lucius et me ressusciterai avec un rituel grâce à la Pierre et au journal, je fusionnerai donc avec cet Horcruxe pour rendre mon nouveau corps ressuscité et mon âme plus stable. ajouta le Dark Lord.

\- Oh, d'accord alors. Je tiens à vous aidez à prendre la Pierre Philosophale et en signe de bonne fois, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Dit Harry en sortant doucement le Médaillon Horcruxes de sous sa chemise autour de son cou, le caressa un peu avant de l'enlever et de le tendre au Dark Lord.

Le Dark Lord regarda longuement le Médaillon, l'un de ses précieux trésors, puis regarda Harry un autre de ses trésors et lui sourit gentiment, lui disant de le garder en sécurité pour lui pour le moment en voyant l'attachement évident du petit brun pour cet Horcruxe particulier. Pour Harry et surtout Severus voir le Dark Lord (même si s'était un corps posséder) sourire était vraiment très étrange, Harry le lui rendant timidement, en remettant le Médaillon à sa place autour de son cou en dessous, le cachant à nouveau sous sa chemise.

Au cours de la prochaine heure QuirrellMort, Severus et Harry mirent au point un plan simple et efficace pour récupérer la Pierre Philosophale sans en alerter Dumbledore ou les autres professeurs protégeant la Pierre. Bien évidemment l'histoire d'Harry de sa première année dans sa première vie les aida beaucoup, il fut conclu que QuirrellMort et Harry irait chercher la Pierre, QuirrellMort désarmerait les divers pièges et Harry récupérerait la Pierre du Miroir du Risèd et la cacherait dans son coffre rétrécie en pendentif qu'il avait de l'avenir pendant que Severus veillerait à se que aucun problèmes ne surviennent Harry leur proposa d'utiliser son retourneur de temps (qu'il avait trouvé dans l'une des voutes de la famille Black) pour que personne ne puisse les soupçonner de quoi que ce soit (ils passeraient donc la journée normalement puis remonteraient le temps, voleraient la Pierre Philosophale et se cacheraient dans la Chambre des Secrets en attendant l'heure ou le temps reviendrait à la normale pour eux), puis QuirrellMort resterait enseigner jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour qu'il ne soit pas soupçonner, même si le vieux chnoque organisait une fouille de l'école et dans les affaires des professeurs et étudiants, il ne trouverait jamais la Pierre, Harry portant toujours son coffre en pendentif cacher son ses chemise hors de vue de tout le monde. Le plan serait exécuté un jour ou Dumbledore serait hors du château pour plus de deux heures.

Une fois cette discussion pour la Pierre Philosophale terminée ainsi qu'un vœu magique de ne pas se trahir les un les autre, le Dark Lord pris la décision qu'après avoir récupérer son propre corps, il allait récupérer tout ses Horcruxes des différents endroits où il les avait cachés, à commencer par le Diadème de Serdaigle qui était dans la Salle sur Demande en ce moment même. Bien évidemment Harry lui proposa de le garder cacher avec la Pierre Philosophale dans sa malle autour de son cou en toute sécurité jusqu'à la fin de l'école, chose qu'accepta bien vite Voldemort, sachant que Harry ne le trahirait pas.

Le reste des vacances se passèrent normalement, contrairement à sa "vie" précédente Harry reçu énormément de cadeaux. De ses nouveaux amis Serpentard (quelques un également de certains de ses rares amis des autres Maisons) il reçu divers assortiments de bonbons ainsi que divers livres sur différents sujets. Du Professeur Snape il reçu un petit album photos de sa mère, de son enfance à son âge adulte, ainsi que l'ancien livre de potions de première année de l'homme qui déjà à cet âge avait modifier et amélioré les recettes comme avec celui qu'Harry avait eu en sixième année dans son "ancienne" vie. A son étonnement, il reçu un cadeau de Voldemort, un magnifique jeu d'échec sorcier en marbre décoré et incrusté de diamants et d'émeraudes avec une note indiquant que cet échiquier avait appartenu à Salir Serpentard le petit fils de Salazar (échiquier qui jusqu'ici avait prit la poussière dans une section de la Chambre des Secrets qu'Harry n'avait jamais visité). Il reçu également un colis accompagner d'une lettre des Gobelins, lui indiquant que tout dans le colis était les objets et autres possession Potter ou Black que Dumbledore avait eu en sa possession et qu'ils avaient rappeler grâce à un vieux rituel Gobelins, et que pour cela bien sur ils avaient déjà prit une compensation de 500 Gallions dans sont coffre de confiance, lui faisant une remise de 300 Gallions en guise de cadeau pour Yule (Noël pour les Moldus, Né-Moldus et Demi-Sang). Ouvrant le colis Harry en sortie la Cape d'Invisibilité de la famille Potter, La pensine que Dumbledore avait utilisé dans sa "première vie" qui apparemment était en fait à la famille Potter depuis plus de six générations, divers objets que Harry se souvint avaient été afficher dans le bureau du vieux glucomaniac, et tout un tas de livres rares qui apparemment étaient interdits à la vente de nos jours (interdiction ministériel bien sur). Harry lui, offrit divers assortiments de bonbons à ses amis, certains livres pour les plus studieux, du matériel de Quidditch pour les jours des différentes équipes de l'école avec qui il était ami, pour le professeur Snape, il alla tout simplement demander au Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets (qui grâce à QuirrellMort était devenue très gentille (car oui, le Basilic est une fille) avec Harry et qui pour ne pas tuer ses maîtres avait élevé sa deuxième et troisième série de paupières) une petite quantité de venin et d'anti-venin (qu'il mit joyeusement dans deux petites fioles de cristal incassables) et une ou deux écailles, qu'il préleva doucement du cou de la bête, une fois tout ça e poche, il emballa le tout dans un beau papier cadeau vert Serpentard à motif de petits serpents se baladant sur le support, agrémenté d'un nœud argenté et d'une carte de vœux pour fignolé le tout.

Au dernier moment, Harry décida de faire un cadeau à QuirrellMort, un nouveau turban agrémenté de plusieurs sorts et enchantements qui rendrait Voldemort beaucoup plus à l'aise et confortable sur l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell.

Le 31 Décembre, Voldemort eu également l'agréable surprise de recevoir un cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry : un livre très rare sur l'alchimie de la collection de la famille Black, (que Harry avait ramener de l'avenir avec lui dans sa malle et qu'il avait maintenant en double, le même livre faisant partie des affaires que les Gobelins lui avaient rendu des voles dans ses voutes de Dumbledore). Ce fait laissant un Voldemort (et donc un QuirellMort) de très bonne humeur tout le reste des vacances.

* * *

 **Et voilà enfin ce huitième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis (bien que pour les langues de vipères et les sapeurs de moral, s.v.p. abstenez vous de discours condescendant et grandiloquent et dites moi clairement et en toute simplicité : que vous trouvez que mon travail est de la merde. Puis passez votre chemin et ne revenez plus car heureusement je ne vous oblige pas à me lire).**

 **Pour mes fidèle lectrices et lecteurs,**

 **Bonne journée à vous, et à la prochaine mise à jour**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/?Voldemort?

* * *

/!\ Grey/Dark Harry

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 **° Sort °**

* * *

 **"** **Et si tout changeait ?** **"**

 **Chapitre 9** **:**

Ce n'est que la veille de la rentrée des vacances de Yule que Harry se souvint de l'œuf de Dragon qu'avait Hagrid, et pour être tout à fait honnête même si le petit brun avait encore de l'affection pour le demi-géant, il était absolument hors de question qu'il laisse Norbert le dragon éclore de nouveau dans la petite cabane principalement en bois du garde chasse, surtout que maintenant sans son interférence et celle de Ron, qui sait se qui pourrait bien arriver de pire que dans sa «première vie» (comme le tout entrain de cramer). C'est donc avec cette préoccupation que Harry couru vers les appartements de Severus.

Après avoir exposer la situation au Maître des potions, il fut conclus qu'ils prendraient l'œuf de dragon du demi géant le lendemain matin quand le grand homme serait dans la forêt interdite pour nourrir les Sombrals avant l'arriver dans l'après-midi des élèves..

Le lendemain matin venu,debout devant l'entrée à coté de la cabane de Hagrid, et tout deux cacher sous les capes d'invisibilités de Harry (celle qu'il a apporter avec lui (donc la Relique de la mort) et celle de ce temps (qui maintenant n'est plus une relique mais garde ses pouvoirs)) ils vérifièrent la présence de Hagrid avec la carte des Maraudeurs et une fois le demi-géant dans la forêt pendant 10 minutes, Severus lança un **°Accio œuf de dragon de Hagrid °**. Une fois l'œuf en leurs possession, ils retournèrent tranquillement dans les appartements du professeur.

\- Bon, nous l'avons, mais qu'allons nous en faire, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici, et je ne veux pas le donner à Charlie Weasley cette fois-ci, peut être peut on mettre un charme de stase dessus et le laisser éclore quand nous aurons le contrôle de nos Domaines Familiaux? Pensa Harry à voix haute en regardant l'œuf poser sagement sur la table basse dans le salon du Maître des potions.

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais que veux tu faire avec un dragon? Lui demanda Severus en mettant un charme de stase de niveau 5 sur l'œuf.

\- Et bien, je suppose que je pourrais essayer de commencer une réserve de créatures, après tout avec toutes ces lois idiotes contre elles, les créatures vont avoir besoins d'un endroit où elles peuvent vivre tranquillement en toute sérénité. Dit Harry en repensant à toute les lois anti-créatures qui avaient été passer dans sa «première vie».

\- Et où voudrais tu faire cette réserve? Demanda Severus en prenant une tasse de thé.

\- Je vais acheté des Terres, avec une grande forêt et un beau et grand lac avec également un grand terrain où construire, j'ai ramener absolument tout l'argent des voûtes Potter et Black de mon autre vie donc j'ai de quoi faire, et si j'arrive à m'émanciper ou à prendre en charge tôt ma succession familiale, j'aurais encore plus de possibilité. Répondit Harry, l'idée se finalisant de plus en plus dans son esprit.

\- En parlant de l'émancipation ou autre, quel est l'avancement du dossier des SSS ? Demanda Severus en servant une autre tasse de thé au petit brun.

\- Je n'en sais rien, je pense d'ailleurs sérieusement à leur renvoyer une lettre à se sujet. Répondit Harry en prenant un cran-pet pour le tremper dans son thé.

\- Je pourrais Cheminette le département si tu veux, ça irait beaucoup plus vite qu'une lettre. Proposa Severus en faisant un petit signe envers la cheminée.

\- Oh, ça serai génial! Sourit brillamment Harry en mâchant joyeusement sur un petit gâteau à la cannelle.

Severus hocha une fois la tête en accord et se dirigea vers la cheminée, pris un peu de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu allumer, une fois les flamme allumer en vert, il prononça distinctement: «Ministère de la Magie: Services Sociaux Sorciers», puis mis sa tête dans les flammes verte, parla quelques minutes avec quelqu'un de l'autre côté puis se releva un peu et revins vers Harry en lui disant que quelqu'un allait venir par la cheminée dans quelques minutes. Severus banni donc le service à thé déjà utilisé et néttaya la table basse d'un coup de baguette, le petit brun lui, prit rapidement l'œuf de dragon et partis rapidement vers la salle de bain des appartements, une fois dans la salle de bain le petit brun enleva sa malle pendentif et le posa par terre puis l'agrandi, il agrandi égalemnt un pot pour ingrédients de potions vide et le charma incassable avant de le bourrer de coton dans le fond et chaque côté des parois (les y colant avec un charme de glu) et d'y déposer délicatement l'oeuf de dragon avant de refermer le pot puis de le déposer dans un coin de sa malle, de la refermer et la rétrecir avant de la remèttre en pendentif autrou de son cou, bien en sécurité en dessus de sa chemise, à côté du Médaillon Horcruxe.

Une fois tout ça fait le petit brun sortis de la salle de bain pour y trouver Severus en compagnie d'une femme à l'air stricte qu'il reconnu comme étant Mme Bones, et d'un viel homme rondouillet qu'il ne reconnu pas.

\- Ah, Harry, je te présente Lady Amélia Bones, la tante de ton amie Susan qui fait partie de la DJM (Département de la Justice Magique), et Lord Aldius Carrow du SSS, ils sont ici pour parler avec toi de ton dossier et de se qui va se paser par la suite.

\- Oh, d'accord, bonjour Lady Bones, Lord Carrow. Salua poliment Harry avec un air timide (faux bien sur). Est-ce que le professeur Snape eut rester avec nous ? demanda le petit brun se cachant presque derrière le maître des potions.

\- Bonjour Héritier Potter. Répondirent les deux personnes en faisant un petit sourire à l'enfant. Bien entendu, le Professeur Snape peut rester avec nous si c'est se que vous désirez et que cela ne le dérange pas. Continua gentiment Madame Bones en voyant la timidité du garçon.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, de plus comme son chef de maison il est de moin devoir de rester avec mon élève lors de rencontre à l'école. Mais asseyons nous se sera plus confortable. Répondit Severus, en leurs indiquant les 2 fauteuils près de la table basse et du canapé.

Les deux employés ministeriels s'installèrent chacuns dans un des fauteuil pendant que harry et Severus s'installaient sur le canapé. Severeus convoqua un elfe de maison qui rapidement leurs servi du café pour les adultes et un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et des shamallows pour Harry ainsi que des petits gâteaux et petites tartelettes pour tout le monde.

\- Bien, Hériter Potter votre dossier avance très bien. Les Aurors ont arrêter votre famille moldu il y a une semaine et ont collecter toutes les preuves d'ont nous avons eut besoin pour les envoyer à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ou recevoir une peine de 10ans et à la fin de ses années le baiser du Détraqueur. Dit Lady Bones en exposant simplement les faits.

\- Le baiser du Détraqueur, c'est une peine assez horrible non? Demanda Harry avec un air d'incertitude, mais interieurement assez ravi des nouvelles.

\- Héritier Potter, dans le monde sorcier la maltraitance des enfants est très séveremnt puni, aucun Sang-Pur digne de ce nom ne maltraite jamais les enfants, ils sont notre avenir. Lui expliqua calmement Lord Carrow. Pour tout vous dire, je suis assez pour qu'ils reçoivent le baiser du Détraqueur pour se qu'ils vous ont fait. Ajouta l'homme avec un air sombre sur son visage.

\- Nous avons également enqueter sur le fait que vous ayez été envoyer chez eux à la mort de vos parents, puis vérifier pour un testament qui il semblerait ai été sceller illégalement par quelqu'un qui à couvert ses tarces, nous avons désceller le document et il sera lu quand vous le souhaiterez à la Banque Gringotts. Dit Lady Bones. Pour se qui est de votre tutelle temporaire, il est d'usage dans ses cas là que ce soit le Directeur de Poudlard de l'avoir sauf en cas de proptestation de votre par ou celle d'un membre du Magenmagot. Continua la femme.

\- Non ! Je … je veux dire, je ne veux pas que ce soit Dumbledore qui ai ma garde, c'est lui qui m'a déposer cher les Dursley, je sais qu'il me mettra dans une famille horrible ou chez quelqu'un qui ne pourra pas corresctement s'occuper de moi si il a ma garde. S'écria Harry avec des yeux pleins de larmes, l'air désespérer.

\- Vous êtes sur que c'est le directeur Dumbledore qui vous a laisser chez votre famille moldu ? Demanda Lady Bones avec un froncement de sourcils concerner.

\- Oui, j'en suis totalement sur, Tante Pétunia avait garder la lettre de quand elle m'a trouver à sa porte le matin du 1er Novembre, je le sais parce que je l'ai trouver en rangeant le grenier la veille de recevoir ma lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard. La lettre était pourtant bien cacher, derrière un panneau en bois, là j'ai trouver également certaines affaires appartenant à ma maman, des affaires et des livres magiques, c'est commme ça que j'ai compris que j'était magique et comment faire pour vous contacter. Répondit Harry en faisant un beau mensonge en direct avec un bel air innocent.

\- Il semble que Dumbledore ai des choses à se reprocher dans cette affaire, je vous suggère de faire la lecture du testament de vos parents très rapidement Héritier Potter. Déclara Lord Carrow. Pour ce qui est de votre garde, mis à par le Directeur de Poudlard, il n'y a que les Chefs de Maisons qui aient le droit de prendre la garde temporaire des orphelins sans aucune famille proche. Continua le vieil homme en jetant furtivement un coups d'oeil à Severus.

\- Je prendrais la garde de Harry dans se cas, je suis un ami d'enfance de Lily, et je suis devenu très attacher à Harry en ses quelques mois de le connaître. Affirma Severus en faisant un petit sourire à Harry lorsque le petit brun se tourna vers lui avec un sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Bien, ceci étant régler, voulezvous nous faire part d'autre chose? Demanda Lord Carrow en se levant, imiter par Lady Bones.

\- Pas pour le moment non, merci de nous avoir accorder votre temps. Dit Severus en se levant pour raccompagner les employés ministeriels à la chminée.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais rester avec le professeur Snape, même après la lecture du testament de mes parents? Demanda Harry en se levant également.

\- Et bien, le testament énumerera certainement une liste de personnes à qui votre garde aurait du être donner, mais étant donner que vous avez 11 ans et êtes maintenant scolarisé magiquement, la loi magique vous accorde le droit de choisir à qui revient votre garde en temps qu'orphelin magique. C'est une loi très peu connu et donc très peu utilisé mais toujours reconnu. Lui répondit Lord Carrow avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Oh, d'accord, merci. Passer une bonne journée Lady Bones, Lord Carrow. Salua Harry alors que les deux visiteurs se touranient vers la cheminée.

Severus les salua également veillant à verrouiller sa cheminette après leurs départ avant de se tourner vers un Harry souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il fit lui même un sourire au garçon, incapable de s'en empecher, la joie de Harry étant communicative.

\- Je pense faire la lecture du testament de mes parents se week-end, qu'en pensez vous? Demanda Harry en se réinstallant sur le canapé pour finir son chocolat chaud, prenant par la même occasion une tartelettes aux fruits rouges.

\- C'est une bonne idée Harry, mais le testaments de tes parents à sans doute une clause qui indique l'innocence de Black et une fois libéré il voudra avoir ta garde. Et je tiens à te rappeler qu'il ne sera jamais du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui dit Severus en s'installant à côté du petit brun, se servant une tartelette à la fraise avec son café.

\- Oh, je n'y avais pas penser, et bien je peux toujours tirer la carte qu'après 10 à 11 années à Azkaban entouré de gens fou et de Détraqueurs, je pense qu'il a besoin d'une bonne thérapie avec un ésprit-guérisseur pour vérifier l'état de sa santé mental avant de pouvoir avoir la garde de n'importe quel enfant. Ça et le fait que tout le monde connais plus ou moins l'affliction de « la Folie des Black », je pense qu'on peut dire que je vais rester avec vous pendant un long, long moment. Sourit un peu sournoisement Harry.

\- Très Serpentard Harry, vraiment. Le félicita fièrement Severus.

Harry ne fit que lui sourire en prenant une bouchée de tartelette, planifiant déjà dans son esprit plusieurs chose à faire dans les mois à venir.

* * *

 **Et voilà le 9ème chapitre de cette fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plait !** **Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps à mùettre à jour, et je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre et à me lire !**

 **N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis (bien que pour les langues de vipères et les sapeurs de moral, s.v.p. abstenez vous de discours condescendant et grandiloquent et dites moi clairement et en toute simplicité : que vous trouvez que mon travail est de la merde. Puis passez votre chemin et ne revenez plus car heureusement je ne vous oblige pas à me lire).**

 **Pour mes fidèle lectrices et lecteurs,**

 **Bonne journée à vous, et à la prochaine mise à jour**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur: Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama

Disclamers: Pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et certaines situations.

Genre: Romance/fantastique

Rating: T à M

Couple: Harry/

* * *

 **/!\** Grey/Dark Harry

(plusieurs personnes m'ont fait des remarques sur le fait que certains faits ne devrait pas se produire (comme Hagrid ayant l'œuf alors que QuirrellMort ne devrait pas lui avoir donner car il a déjà un plan avec Harry à Noël) je tiens à rappeler que c'est une fanfic, je prend certains faits des livres et les ajoutes ou pas selon mes envies et les besoins de mon histoire, comme toute fanfic il y a forcément du U.A.)

* * *

Clés:

 _Fourchelangue_

 **° Sort °**

* * *

 **"** **Et si tout changeait ?** **"**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Harry envoya un peu avant l'arriver des élèves une lettre à Gringotts pour les avertir qu'il voulait que la lecture du testament de ses parents à être lu ce samedi après-midi. Lorsque les élèves furent là, Harry se précipita pour accueillir ses amis qui furent tous très heureux de le revoir. Le lendemain matin étant un lundi, les cours reprirent en DCFM Harry fit un grand sourire joyeux à QuirrellMort en lui posant son devoir de vacance sur son bureau, puis attendit la fin du cours pour parler (plus à Voldemort qu'à Quirrell évidemment) de tout ce que Lady Bones et Lord Carrow lui avaient parler. Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement, mis à par le Directeur qui essaya de lui parler pour reconsidérer la lecture du testament de ses parents, chose que Harry lui fit comprendre était absolument hors de question qu'il annule.

Le samedi après-midi juste avant de partir à Gringotts, Dumbledore essaya de nouveau de faire obstruction en essayant carrément d'empêcher Harry de se rendre à la banque. Cette fois ce fut Severus qui répondit au vieil homme en lui disant carrément qu'il n'était pas le tuteur de Harry et qu'il n'avait rien à dire à se sujet, car en plus de ça un professeur (lui) accompagnait Harry à cette lecture, le petit brun serait donc en parfaite sécurité.

Une fois à Gringotts, le gobelin Gripsec les conduits tout les deux dans la pièce ou la lecture du testament serait effectuer, dans la pièce était déjà plusieurs personnes : Remus, Lady Londubat accompagner de Neville, Lady Bones, Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Flitwick, quelques anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et étonnamment les Malfoy et deux personnes semblant être du Ministère.

Juste avant que les portes ne se ferment les parents Weasley arrivèrent suivi de deux Aurors tenant enchaîner entre eux Sirius Black dans toute sa douteuse splendeur (bas oui, 10 ans et demi à Azkaban ne vous laissait pas vraiment frais comme une rose). Harry et Severus prirent tranquillement place, puis Harry indiqua au Gobelin en charge de commencer la lecture du testament des Potter.

\- Bien, puisque tout le monde est arriver nous pouvons commencer, je suis Gripsang le Gobelin en charge des Comptes et Héritages Potter, nous sommes ici pour entendre les derniers vœux et testaments magiques de James Charlus Potter et Lily Marie Potter née Evans. Déclara solennellement le Gobelin derrière le bureau avant de prendre une orbe de cristal noir graver de runes diverses que le Gobelin activa, laissant une image holographique de James apparaître devant la petite assemblée.

Bon et bien je suppose que c'est mon dernier testament, merde alors si vous entendez cette version, ça veux dire que Peter nous a trahi et Vous-Savez-Qui nous a trouvé et que ma Lily-Flower et moi sommes morts. Dit l'image de James avec une expression étrange et assez indéfinissable sur le visage. Mais sur une note plus positive ça veut également dire que mon fils Harry, mon petit Faon et encore en vie. Bien, alors allons-y, Moi James Charlus Potter sain de corps et d'esprit déclare ceci être mon testament, tout d'abord je tiens à déclarer que nous étions sous le charme Fidelius et que notre Gardiens du secret n'est pas Sirius Black que nous avons utilisé avec son accord comme un leurre, mais bel et bien Peter Pettigrew, qui vu que vous assistez à cette lecture est évident que le petit rat nous a trahi, si c'est bien le cas, alors je n'ai absolument aucun scrupule à vous dire ceci, Peter Pettigrew est un Animagus rat non enregistrer. Voilà ça fait je vais commencer à attribuer mes possessions :

_ A St-Mangouste, je fais don de 40 000 Gallions, en espérant pouvoir aider les blessés de guerre et autres malades.

_ A Alice et Franck Londubat, je fais don de 500 Gallions pour un vieux pari perdu lorsque nous étions encore à l'école.

_ Pour mon filleul Neville Londubat, je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de bien le connaître, je fais don d'une voûte de confiance de 50 000 Gallions, soit heureux et profite bien de la vie Neville.

_ Pour Albus Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix je fais don de la moitié de la fortune Potter pour l'effort de guerre.

_ Pour Remus Lupin, je fais don de 80 000 Gallions ainsi que la propriété avec le petit chalet dans la Forêt de Dean, et comme je suis mort tu ne peux pas refuser ça mon vieux Moony.

_ Pour Sirius Black, mon ami, je sais que tu as déjà bien assez d'argent avec la fortune Black, alors je te fais don de la Maison sur la plage sur la cote d'Azur que tu aimais tant quand nous y passions nos vacances avec mes parents, ainsi que l'appartement N° 303 sur le Chemin de Traverse, profite bien de ta nouvelle garçonnière mon pote.

_ Et enfin je laisse tout le reste des mes possessions et Héritages Potter à mon unique fils et Héritier Hadrius James Potter surnommé « Harry », puisse il vivre une vie longue et heureuse. Je t'aime mon petit Faon.

_ Pour se qui est de la garde de mon fils, Lily et moi avons fait deux liste différentes, voici les personnes à qui je veux que soi confier la garde de mon fils :

_ Tout d'abord son Parrain Sirius Black et son Parrain d'honneur Remus Lupin,

_ Puis sa Marraine Alice Londubat et son mari Franck,

_ Ma Marraine Minerva MacGonagall

_ Mon Parrain Alcor Wood

_ Nos bon amis Arthur et Molly Weasley

_ Et enfin bien que Lily soit en désaccord car elle pense qu'il a déjà assez de responsabilité et de préoccupation comme ça, Albus Dumbledore.

_ Voilà, ici prend fin mon testament, j'espère que la Guerre est terminée ou qu'elle se terminera bientôt et que mon fils vivra dans un monde pacifique.

Et avec ceci l'image de James disparu, Gripsang activa alors une autre séries de Runes et cette fois se fut l'image holographique de Lily qui apparu devant eux :

Moi Lily Marie Potter née Evans, saine de corps et d'esprit déclare ceci être mon testament :

_ A Alice Londubat et Fillius Flitwick je fais don de mes travaux de recherche en Charme, j'espère qu'ils les continuerons.

_ A Amélia Bones je fais don de 5000 Gallions pour le projet que nous avions en commun de créer une garderie Magique.

_ Pour Sirius Black je dis juste ceci, prend bien soin de mon petit garçon vieux sac à puce ou je reviendrais te tirer les oreilles et maudire ton derrière.

_ Pour Remus Lupin, je fais don de 1000 Gallions s'il te plais refait toi une garde robe ainsi que ma malle de Projet de livres à publier, Rem' j'espère que tu pourras les continuer et les faire publier, tu as toujours été le plus intelligent des Marauders. J'espère aussi que tu aideras ce sac à Puce avec notre petit Faon, fait en sorte qu'il devienne intelligent et bien éduqué et qu'il ne pense pas uniquement à s'amuser et faire des blagues.

_ Pour mon Filleul Neville Londubat, je fais don de 30 000 Gallions à ajouter à la voûte de confiance que James lui a déjà attribuer, j'espère que tu vivras une vie longue et heureuse Neville.

_ Pour Narcissa Malfoy née Black, je fais don de ma parure de bijoux en Saphir et Mithrill argenté qu'elle avait temps aimer au bal de Noël dans notre 5 ème année en remerciement de m'avoir appris les traditions et étiquettes sorcières.

_ A Mon plus vieil ami Severus Snape, mon ami cela fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonner les paroles malheureuses que tu m'as dit lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard, je te fais don de ma malle de recherche en potions ainsi que de ma voûte d'ingrédients rare et précieux.

_ Je laisse tout le reste de mes possessions, et également tout se que mes parents m'ont légués à mon plus précieux trésor, mon fils unique Hadrius James Potter. Je t'aime mon bébé et j'espère que ta vie sera longue, pacifique et merveilleuse. Vie ta vie comme tu l'entends et ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds mon fils chéri , ta vie et à toi, ne laisse pas une malheureuse prophétie faites par une vieille fille alcoolique te dicter ta vie.

_ Pour se qui est de la garde de mon fils, je sais que James a fait sa propre petite liste de personne, mais j'ai également la mienne, la voici :

_ Bien que Sirius soi son parrain je ne pense pas qu'il ai la maturité suffisant pour élever correctement mon bébé avec les valeurs que je voudrais du moins pas tout seul, je veux donc que Remus Lupin l'élève avec lui, sinon quoi qu'il arrive si quelqu'un d'autre a sa garde, je veux qu' ils puissent voir et rendre visite régulièrement à mon fils.

_ Sa Marraine Alice Londubat et son mari Franck

_ Ma bonne amis Amélia Bones

_ Mon Meilleur ami Severus Snape.

_ En aucun cas mon fils ne devra être confié à ma sœur Pétunia Dursley née Evans et son mari Vernon, leurs haine de toutes choses magiques m'assurant que la sécurité et le bonheur de mon fils ne sera pas assurer avec eux. Je ne veux pas mon bébé à être maltraité ni par des moldus ni par personne.

Si aucunes des personnes citées dans nos testaments n'est aptes à prendre sa garde, je veux mon fils à aller à un sorcier ou une sorcière de bonne famille avec des revenues suffisant pour prendre soin d'eux et qui ne comptera pas uniquement sur l'héritage de mon fils pour vivre confortablement, je veux qu'il soi élever dans son monde, et que les étiquettes et traditions magiques lui soi enseigner comme il se doit.

Voilà, ici prend fin mon testament, et comme James, j'espère que la Guerre est terminée ou qu'elle se terminera bientôt et que mon fils vivra dans un monde pacifique.

Et comme avec James, l'image de Lily disparu avec ses derniers mots laissant un silence pesant dans la pièce jusqu'à se que Gripsang pose la question d'usage.

\- Quelqu'un a il une objection à une ou plusieurs closes dans les testaments des défunts Mr et Mme Potter ? Demanda ainsi Gripsang d'un ton solennel.

\- En fait oui. S'éleva doucement la voix de Harry dans se silence de plomb.

\- Jeune Héritier Potter ? Interrogea le Gobelin avec un air intrigué, comme la plupart des autres personnes dans la salle.

\- Oh, je suis d'accord avec toutes les closes du testament de ma maman, mais pas avec deux de celui de mon papa. Dit doucement Harry, attendant qu'on lui demande de continuer.

\- Lesquels Héritier Potter ? Demanda Gripsang.

\- Celle qui dit « Pour Albus Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix je fais don de la moitié de la fortune Potter pour l'effort de guerre. » et le fait que ma garde puisse être donner au Directeur Dumbledore. Répondit simplement Harry en savant très bien que ses paroles allaient déclencher un tollé dans la petite assemblée, chose qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, dés que ses paroles furent prononcer, Dumbledore et tout les membres de son petit Ordre se mirent à crier dans tout les sens jusqu'à se que Gripsang ne remette de l'ordre dans la salle en frappant sur son bureau avec force.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est calmer, puis je vous demander vos raison d'être en désaccord avec ses deux closes Héritier Potter. Demanda le Gobelin en lançant un regard noir à tout ceux dans la salle ouvrant la bouche pour parler qui n'était pas Harry.

\- Et bien, il n'y a pas besoin de tout cet argent pour l'effort de Guerre, celle ci est fini depuis dix ans maintenant, de plus même si cette guerre était encore d'actualité je ne vois pas pourquoi la fortune Potter devrait être donner si librement à des gens extérieur à la famille comme si ça n'avait aucune importance que des dizaines de générations de Potter aient travailler dur pour faire fructifier cette fortune. J'ai le plus profond respect pour mon père car il a donner sa vie pour ma mère et moi, mais je trouve cette action extrêmement stupide et irresponsable de sa part. Dit Harry avec un froncement de sourcil à l'irresponsabilité de son Père envers l'argent de la famille. Pour se qui est de ma garde potentiellement donner à Dumbledore, je suis en désaccord, je ne veux absolument pas qu'il soi mon tuteur et gardien, je ne l'aime pas et ne m'entend pas du tout avec lui, de plus le fait qu'il m'ait laisser chez les Dursley est la preuve qu'il ne doit pas avoir ma garde. Continua le petit brun en lançant un regard noir au Directeur de Poudlard.

\- En réalité jeune Héritier Potter, Mr James Charlus Potter n'avait même pas le droit de donner la moitié de la fortune Potter, en effet votre grand-père Charlus Lysandre Potter dans toute sa sagesse n'a jamais laisser la Seigneurie à son fils James, trouvant les choix de prendre partie et d'association de son fils assez douteux, James Potter n'avait qu'un accès restreint à la Fortune Potter par sa Voûte personnel, le fait que votre Père faisait régulièrement don de la moitié de l'argent de sa Voûte personnelle à l'Ordre du Phénix lui a prouver qu'il avait raison de limiter l'accès de votre père, sinon vous seriez sans aucun doute sans le sou et totalement ruiner. Expliqua calmement Gripsang à Harry. Le seul argent légalement donné son les dons possibles fait avec celui de sa Voûte personnel et les propriétés qu'il a indiqué dans son testament, qui lui avaient été offertes par Charlus Potter. Continua le Gobelin.

\- Comment faisait il pour donner régulièrement la moitié de l'argent de sa voûte, elle aurait du être rapidement vide ? Demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcil confus.

\- La Voûte de votre père a une capacité de stockage de 500 000 Gallions, réapprovisionné tous les 6 mois si elle est sous un certains montant de 300 000 Gallions. Ainsi, même maintenant la voûte personnel de votre père continent 500 000 Gallions à se jour. Dit Gripsang, expliquant tout ça calmement au petit brun.

\- Vais-je avoir accès à tout l'héritage Potter ou seulement à ma Voûte personnel comme l'était mon père ? Demanda Harry.

\- Vous avez accès à tout l'Héritage de la famille, les voûtes, les propriétés, les actions dans les entreprises, ainsi que les sièges au Magenmagot et le Conseil des Gouverneur de Poudlard. Votre Grand-père, décédé peu avant vos parents vous a fait son Héritier légitime, donc l'Héritier légitime des Potter peu avant sa mort. Lui indiqua Gripsang.

\- Comment est il mort ? Demanda alors Harry.

\- Charlus Potter était un vieil homme, lui et sa femme Dorea Potter née Black ont eu beaucoup de mal à concevoir et ont donc eu votre père très tardivement dans leurs vies, ils avaient respectivement 70 et 65 ans je crois lorsque votre père à honorer leur vie de sa présence. Votre Grand-père est décédé d'une insuffisance cardiaque à l'âge 92 ans, causé par la mort de votre Grand-mère et leurs lien magique brisé. Expliqua Gripsang.

\- Oh, je suppose qu'ils avaient une union sorcière traditionnelle alors. Murmura Harry un peu à lui même, mais vu le silence dans la salle tout le monde l'entendit.

\- En effet Héritier Potter. Avez vous d'autre question ou protestation ? Demanda Gripsang visiblement voulant passer à l'étape suivant de cette lecture de testaments.

\- Non, je vous remercie. Lui sourit Harry.

\- Bien dans ce cas, nous allons continuer avec les signatures des lègues. Commençons avec ceux de Mr James Potter à St-Mangouste, Monsieur Lazarus et Monsieur Feufollet en temps que codirecteurs de St-Mangouste, c'est à vous de venir signer ce document si vous acceptez le lègue que vous à laisser Mr James Potter. Dit Gripsang faisant se lever les deux hommes que Harry avait prit pour des employés du Ministère et y qui signèrent l'un après l'autre le parchemin que leurs indiquait Gripsang, visiblement acceptant la donation.

L'un après l'autre, les gens indiquer dans les testaments de ses parents signèrent les acceptations de lègues, sauf évidement Dumbledore qui visiblement était venu pour rien. Les 500 Gallions léguer à Franck et Alice Londubat furent au final donner pour Neville, sa Grand-mère signant pour ses parents interner à St-Mangouste au service psychiatrique. Les derniers à signés les parchemins furent Severus et Harry, qui comme Mme Malfoy prirent le temps de bien lire tout ce qui était écrit sur leurs parchemins avant de signé avec se que Harry pu observer était une plume de sang.

\- Bien passons maintenant à l'obtention de la garde du jeune Héritier Potter. Comme le jeune Héritier est âgé de plus de 11 ans et est scolariser magiquement, il est dans la possibilité de choisir son tuteur et gardien, de préférence parmi les personnes cités dans l'un des testaments de ses parents. Déclara Gripsang en rangeant tout les documents nouvellement signés dans un des tiroirs de son immense bureau. Alors qu'en pensez vous Héritier Potter ? Continua la Gobelin.

\- Gripsang, je ne pense pas que c'est à l'enfant de choisir un tuteur adapter, en effet voyez vous, Mr Potter a été élever à la manière moldu et viens tout juste de rentrer dans le monde sorcier, je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne les conséquences de tout ça. Intervint alors Dumbledore avec son air de bienveillante sagesse factice habituelle.

\- Que vous le vouliez ou non Directeur, c'est à moi de choisir, et contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, je comprend bien plus de chose que vous le savez. Ricana méchamment Harry envers le vieil homme. Et pour répondre à votre question Maître Gobelin Gripsang, je souhaiterais qu ma garde soi donner au Professeur Severus Snape, enfin c'est si il est d'accord. Continua Harry en se tournant vers Severus avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Bien, qu'en dites vous Mr Snape, acceptez vous la garde du jeune Héritier Potter ? Demanda Gripsang.

\- Bien sur, après tout je prend déjà soin de Harry étant son Chef de Maison, et puis, c'est l'un des derniers souhaits de Lily. Accepta Severus en envoyant un petit sourire à Harry.

\- Bien dans ce cas veuillez signé ce document s'il vous plaît. Dit Gripsang en faisant glisser les documents nécessaire vers Severus, comme pour le lègue de Lily, le Maître des potions prit le temps de bien lire les documents avant de les signés avec la plume de sang, faisant de lui le tuteur légal de Harry.

\- Bien, je crois que cela conclu cette rencontre. Conclu Gripsang en faisant un signe vers la porte. Les gens dans la salle commencèrent alors à se lever et partir, mais avant que les Aurors qui il semblerai avaient mis un sort de silence sur Sirius ne puissent partir, Harry les arrêta en se plaçant devant eux.

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 10 de cette fanfic, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaît.**

 **Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps à mettre à jour, et je vous remercie de continuer à me suivre et à me lire !**

 **N'hésitez pas à donnez vos avis (bien que pour les langues de vipères et les sapeurs de moral, s.v.p. abstenez vous de discours condescendant et grandiloquent et dites moi clairement et en toute simplicité : que vous trouvez que mon travail est de la merde. Puis passez votre chemin et ne revenez plus car heureusement je ne vous oblige pas à me lire).**

 **Pour mes fidèle lectrices et lecteurs,**

 **Bonne journée à vous, et à la prochaine mise à jour**

 **Biz,**

 **Tenshi-Lily-Hime-Sama.**


End file.
